The existing bread machines, usually called toasters, consist mainly of housing, baking chamber, bread holder, pull-in and lifting/lowering device, power supply and relevant electric circuit. The baking chamber consists of reflector plate, hot plate, separating grid, bread holder, end plate and bottom plate. The reflector plate, hot plate and separating grid are fixed between two end plates and arranged sequentially at both sides of bread holder, which can vertically move upwards and downwards. During operation, bread slices are inserted into the baking chamber, onto the bread holder, which cuts in the power under the action of external force, resulting in a traction by the pull-in device and starting of baking process. The existing hot plates include a number of heating wires. As the slices of bread might be different in thickness, and that hot plates and separating grids are fixed in position, uneven space may exist between slices and hot plates. If a slice is not placed centered and in contact with hot plate, the slice would emit burning smell as it touches the heating wires during baking, thus affecting the taste of sliced bread. And when taking the bread directly from the baking chamber with hand, a contact with the hot plates at both sides of the bread may happen, which causes electric shock accident. On the other hand, due to limited space of baking chamber, other types of food such as sandwich cannot be baked. It restricts the use of the baking machines.